


Big Hands Usually Lead To A...

by Amateur_Hour



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Edelgard von Hresvelg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkwardness, Beta Claude von Riegan, Beta Dedue Molinaro, Garreg Mach Ball, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, No Sex, No Smut, Omega Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, One-Sided Attraction, Penis Size, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Hour/pseuds/Amateur_Hour
Summary: “Speaking of huge, have you seen the size of his hands?” Claude smiled, raising his hands to make him look bigger. “I mean, you most likely have but you know, you’ll be so lucky when the day comes.”





	Big Hands Usually Lead To A...

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't completely sure how to tag this.
> 
> Still haven't gotten around to the Black Eagles and Golden Deer routes so sorry if Claude and Edelgard are little bit OOC.

“Leaving so soon?” Claude smiled as he walked towards Edelgard with his arms behind his back. 

She stood there near the double doors at the end of the hall. They were open but only a little; enough to easily let someone slip though. Her eyes starred intensely between the gap, only diverting them to Claude for a second before looking back. 

“Possibly.” Edelgard said, pointing out of the door. “I saw that he was swaying a little bit towards the end of the dance.” She told Claude as she crossed her arms. 

Claude walked behind her to get a better view of the outside. Not too far off, he could see Dimitri dragging his feet across the stone path. “Didn’t even noticed he was leaving. I was planning on stealing a dance from both of you.” He chuckled as he leaned on the wall. 

“I’m not surprised you didn’t. He slipped past me, didn’t notice until he was already stepping out the door.” 

“Do you think he’s sick? I've definitely seen him wonder around outside late at night one or two times recently.” 

“That could be a factor.” Edelgard said, uncrossing her arms and began to walk outside. “However, we wont know until we ask. Let's investigate.” 

“Hold up!” Claude blurted out as he ran in front to block her path “If we just walk up to him and ask what’s wrong, he'll just probably put on a smile and say ‘He’s fine’.” 

“So what’s your alternative?” 

“How about we just watch from a distance?” 

“Are you suggesting we stalk him?” 

“Well... yeah, I guess” Claude said. “He's probably just walking back to the dormitories to get some rest. We should probably keep our distance and just make sure he gets their safely.” 

“If he collapses, we'll have to intervene.” 

“Of course.” 

Edelgard began walking again with Claude following close behind. They stayed several paces behind the prince, which started off fine. Dimitri would sway with each step but he walked at a steady rate. Both Edelgard and Claude stayed to walking onto grass, not wanting to alert the prince with their footsteps as they walked across the monastery grounds. 

It wasn’t until they reached the stairs is when Dimitri starts to falter. He'd stop every couple of steps, clutching onto his stomach and leaned onto the stone wall. They stood still, not wanting to jump to his aid too quickly. 

He eventually got up to the top of the stairs, cursing under his break as he passed the last step. “Who's there? I know you’re following me!” Dimitri’s voice barked before crouching to the ground, groaning. 

“It's just us.” Edelgard piped up as she left her hiding spot and walked up to him. As she kneeled down, she placed a hand on his back and leaned forwards slightly. Taking a quick sniff before she quickly pulled back. “He's in heat.” She called out, wrinkling her nose as she shook her head slightly. 

“Not so loud.” She heard Dimitri grumble out as his cheeks turned pink. 

“Well, at least he's not dying or sick.” Claude sighed in relief as he walked towards the two. 

Edelgard rolled her eyes as she heard Dimitri continue to grumble. “Give me your key.” She said, holding out her arm. 

The blonde reached into his front pocket and pulled out a single key, handing it over to Edelgard. 

“Thank you.” Edelgard said and stood up. “Claude, could you help Dimitri to his room?” She asked rubbing her nose. 

Claude nodded and reached down to Dimitri. Hooking one arm around Dimitri's torso as his other grabbed Dimitri's arm and wrapped it behind his neck. “3...2...1.” He counted down and then stood up, bring Dimitri with him. They swayed for a second but regained their balance. “You ok?” 

Dimitri only groaned. 

They started to walk and with each step Claude became more aware of the scent that Dimitri was emitting. It was very strong and sweet, he'd never stood too close to the blonde to have a gauge on the prince’s scent with his weak nose but now their faces were practically touching. He didn’t dare to look over at the other, keeping his head straight and focus on Edelgard a head of them. However, he couldn't escape as Dimitri leans into him more. 

Edelgard reached Dimitri's bedroom doors and unlocked them, not daring to wall into his room. Instead, she watched as the two walk into the room. She could see Claude stop in his tracks for a split second and let out a cough before he continued to walk forward. 

Dimitri's scent was extremely strong but not as sweet. The source mainly coming from the bed which was already filled with blankets and pillows. Claude couldn’t help but take the smell in as he inched closer. 

“Do you need anything?” She asked, popping her head into the room with her hand covering her nose. 

“Dedue.” Dimitri said not making eye contact as he landed softly onto the bed. 

“Dedue?” Claude thought. “Why would he need Dedue?” He closed his arms, frowning a little as he walked over the Dimitri's desk to light the candle sitting there. 

Edelgard nodded and turned towards Claude. “Can you stay here while I’ll find Dedue?” 

“What! Why me?” Claude questioned. 

“I can’t stand to be around the smell.” She said and then closed the door behind her. 

Claude stared at he door before his attention was drawn to the sound of metal clinking. Dimitri had already started to remove his gauntlets. 

“H-here, let me help.” Claude said as he sat down on the carpet and pulled at one of Dimitri’s feet. 

“Ah, no I-" 

“The quicker we get you out of your armour, the quicker you can get more comfortable, right?” 

“I suppose.” 

They stayed quiet as he helped removing each greave and sabaton. Waves of Dimitri's scent sweetened the overall smell of the room. He smelled so sweet, it reminded him of freshly baked apple pies and honey. The kind of scent he wanted wrap himself in and fall asleep. 

His hands travelled up to reach the hem of Dimitri's undershirt and began to lift it. 

“What do you think your doing?” Dimitri asked. Moments ago his face was flushed and didn’t seem like he could think straight, now he has a stone cold stare and a death grip on one of Claude's hands. 

“R-removing your shirt....” Claude spoke as calmly as possible, not wanting to get any broken bones but he felt the grip tighten. “To cool you down! To cool you down! You're pretty hot... literally!” He shrieked. 

“Claude, you just can’t...” He sighed. “Omegas shouldn’t bare their chest in front of people who they aren’t mated to.” 

“Oh...” Claude just stared at Dimitri, watching how flustered his face came. His eyes widened. “Whoa whoa whoa, I didn’t know! Is that a Faerghus thing?” Claude spluttered, pulling his hands away. “The Alliance is pretty tame about that kind of stuff! Not saying that they always walk around shirtless but it’s not that much of a big deal there... sorry.” 

“...It’s fine.” 

It was silent for a while as Dimitri lied down on his side, burning his face into the pillows and closed his eyes. A groan escaped his mouth as his hand rested on his stomach. He began to rub the area to try and ease the pain. 

Claude crossed his arms and rested them on the edge of the bed close to Dimitri torso, avoiding eye contact for a while. “Why would he need Dedue? They're close but they can’t be THAT close, right?” He thought to himself. 

“Are you two gonna... You know?” He mumbled out, turning his head away. 

“Could you repeat yourself? I can’t hear you.” 

“Are you two gonna fuck?” He said a little louder. 

“Claude, how could you say something so... vulgar!” Dimitri shouted as his eyes shot open. 

“What? Isn’t that what usually happens? Retainers are suppose to help their Royal omega or alpha partners in things like this?” 

“Yes but when one comes of age. My birthday isn’t for another couple of days.” Dimitri shifted in his bed to get a better look at Claude. “Also, I wouldn’t want to force him into something like this.” 

“...Oh.” Claude sat there for a second before looking toward Dimitri. “Is he opposed to the idea?” 

“No... however, I feel he's only going to do it because that's how it’s been for generations and not necessarily because he wants to.” Dimitri said as he frowned. 

“Oh... Oh!” 

“Oh... so do you like him?” Claude said resting his hand on his cheek. 

“I... I never said that.” 

“But you were really sad when you thought Dedue would only do it because it’s tradition.” He smirked. 

Dimitri held his hands over his face to hide how red his face had gotten. Claude only force out a smile as he watched the prince get more flustered. 

“So...?” Claude asked. 

“It can’t be that obvious... can it?” 

Claude nodded. 

“Well...It’s obvious now but I wouldn't blame you.” Claude quietly said, looking down at the mattress for a second. “Dedue seems like a good guy.” 

“Yes, yes he his. Ever since we meet, he's always been by my side and he's open up to me little by little.-" Dimitri started. 

Claude’s smile became softer as Dimitri started to ramble on about Dedue but couldn’t help feel envious. “When I first saw him, it was from a distance I immediately thought he was an alpha.” He chuckled. 

“A lot of people did when started growing. Believe it or not, we were so close in height at one point and then one day it just felt like he grew over night. He was huge!” 

The conversation started to die down for a couple of seconds before Claude started up again. 

“Speaking of huge, have you seen the size of his hands?” Claude smiled, raising his hands to make him look bigger. “I mean, you most likely have but you know, you’ll be so lucky when the day comes.” 

“Yes, his hands are large. He's a tall man, it would be strange if he had small hands. I don’t see how that’s relevant and why I would be lucky?” 

Claude brushed out laughing. “First of all, it’s relevant now since I'm changing the topic and second, I can’t believe don’t you know! I'd figure Sylvain would mention it but I guess I'll have to do the honours.” 

He smirked as he watched Dimitri stare at him intensely. 

“Big hands usually lead to a...” Claude stopped and then positioned his hands to create a sizeable length. Looking down at his groin and then back up, making eye contact with the blonde and raised his eyebrows. 

It only took Dimitri two seconds to realise what Claude meant and cursed under his breath as his face became red again. 

“Oh, come on! Haven’t you thought about it at least once?” 

“I have not!” 

“Well you are now!” 

“Oh Goddess, how did people even find that out.” 

“Forget that! He's probably big enough that you wouldn’t even need a knot.” 

“Claude, please.” 

“And if not, his fist would probably do the trick.” 

“Feels like you've thought about it a lot.” 

“Ha, ha...Maybe. Dedue's a pretty decent looking guy. Who knows, I just might go in for the kill if you’re not fast enough.” Claude smirked. 

“Claude.” 

“Don’t worry, you can join in too. He probably has enough stamina for the both of us.” 

He watched as the blonde turned away from him. Claude stood up from his spot on the floor and sat next to Dimitri on the bed. Leaning over Dimitri's body and began to whisper. “I imagine Dedue would like to take it slow, watching you melt underneath his touch.” 

Dimitri’s breathing became heavy as he curled up. He moaned something out but was muffled by his hands. 

“You wouldn’t be able to walk for da-" 

“That’s quite enough.” 

Claude quickly turned when he felt a hand tightly hold onto his shoulder. He looked up to be greeted with a tall figure that was lit up from the candle stood on the desk behind them. 

“Ah, Dedue! Hi... I guess Edelgard found you then.” Claude smiled as he jumped back, planting himself against the stone wall, creating a distance between the two. “I was just keeping Dimitri company. But now that you’re here, I guess I can take my leave.” 

Without another word, he ran. 

Dedue let out sigh as the door closed. “Are you ok your highness? I could not hear what he was saying.” Dedue said, kneeling down next to the bed. “He did not say anything inappropriate, did he?” He inquired. 

Claude would be a dead man, if he said anything. “No, don’t worry, just a little bit of light teasing... nothing to worry about.” 

He watched as Dedue’s hand reach up, moving the strands of hair covering his face. His eyes widened, they were a lot bigger than he remembered. 

“Ah... sorry.” Dedue said as he pulled back his hand. 

“No, no... its fine.” Dimitri jumped to put Dedue hand back on head. His hand wrapped around one of Dedue's fingers and held it tight. “Even his fingers are big.” Dimitri thought as he groaned, trying to clear his mind. 

“Are you ok?” Dedue asked, leaning in slightly closer. 

“Yes... can I borrow some of your clothing?” 

“Certainly.” Dedue smiled. 

\-- 

Claude ran along the corridor and down the stairs. When he ran through the opening a hand grabbed onto his shoulder. He silently prayed to himself that Dedue didn’t just magically teleport in front of him. Luckily it was only Edelgard. 

“What happened?” She again. 

“Nothing... Why would anything had happened?” 

“You come running down the stairs like you had just seen death it’s self and you want me to believe nothing happened?” 

“Dedue, scared the life out of me that’s all.” 

“What did you do? 

“Nothing!” 

Edelgard just glared at him, tapping her feet, waiting for an answer. 

“... I was just talking about how big Dedue's hands were and what it associated with.” 

“Claude.” She sighed with her brows furrowed before walking off down the stone path. 

“So even you know it! Dimitri was clueless for a couple seconds.” Claude laughed as he followed behind her. 

“Claude.” She huffed, stopping in her tracks, letting Claude almost bump into her. 

“What?” 

“I thought you’d at least try to one up yourself in this situation.” 

“How could I if he was asking for Dedue?” 

“It’s not strange for there to be multiple people in a relationship.” 

“I'm aware of that but I don’t think they'd be too interested. I haven’t known them for as long so my bind isn’t as strong as theirs.” 

“Then don’t you think you should give up on this little crush?” 

Claude sucked air through his teeth as his eyes fixated to his shoes. “I'm not giving up?” He said quietly. 

Edelgard raised her hand to rest it on his shoulder. 

“Anyway, I made it very clear I was up for a threesome.” 

She immediately pulled her hand back with a hiss. Her eyes rolled as she walked away. 

“Hey, were are you going?” He called out. 

“Back to the ball.” She called back. 

“Can a steal a dance from you?” 

“If it will stop you talking, yes.” 

Claude laughed as he ran after her.


End file.
